Organ and tissue generation from stem cells, and their subsequent transplantation provide promising treatments for a number of pathologies, making stem cells a central focus of research in many fields. Stem cell technology provides a promising alternative therapy for diabetes, Parkinson's disease, liver disease, heart disease, and autoimmune disorders, to name a few. However, there are at least two major problems associated with organ and tissue transplantation.
First, there is a shortage of donor organs and tissues. As few as 5 percent of the organs needed for transplant in the United States alone ever become available to a recipient (Evans, et al. 1992). According to the American Heart Association, only 2,300 of the 40,000 Americans who needed a new heart in 1997 received one. The American Liver Foundation reports that there are fewer than 3,000 donors for the nearly 30,000 patients who die each year from liver failure.
The second major problem is the potential incompatibility of the transplanted tissue with the immune system of the recipient. Because the donated organ or tissue is recognized by the host immune system as foreign, immunosuppressive medications must be provided to the patient at a significant cost-both financially and physically.
Xenotransplantation, or transplantation of tissue or organs from another species, could provide an alternative means
to overcome the shortage of human organs and tissues. Xenotransplantation would offer the advantage of advanced planning. The organ could be harvested while still healthy and the patient could undergo any beneficial pretreatment prior to transplant surgery. Unfortunately, xenotransplantation does not overcome the problem of tissue incompatibility, but instead exacerbates it. Furthermore, according to the Centers for Disease Control, there is evidence that damaging viruses cross species barriers. Pigs have become likely candidates as organ and tissue donors, yet cross-species transmission of more than one virus from pigs to humans has been documented. For example, over a million pigs were recently slaughtered in Malaysia in an effort to contain an outbreak of Hendra virus, a disease that was transmitted to more than 70 humans with deadly results (Butler, D. 1999).
Stem Cells: Definition and Use
The most promising source of organs and tissues for transplantation, therefore, lies in the development of stem cell technology. Theoretically, stem cells can undergo self-renewing cell division to give rise to phenotypically and genotypically identical daughters for an indefinite time and ultimately can differentiate into at least one final cell type. By generating tissues or organs from a patient's own stem cells, or by genetically altering heterologous cells so that the recipient immune system does not recognize them as foreign, transplant tissues can be generated to provide the advantages associated with xenotransplantation without the associated risk of infection or tissue rejection.
Stem cells also provide promise for improving the results of gene therapy. A patient's own stem cells could be genetically altered in vitro, then reintroduced in vivo to produce a desired gene product. These genetically altered stem cells would have the potential to be induced to differentiate to form a multitude of cell types for implantation at specific sites in the body, or for systemic application. Alternately, heterologous stem cells could be genetically altered to express the recipient's major histocompatibility complex (MHC) antigen, or no MHC antigen, allowing transplantion of cells from donor to recipient without the associated risk of rejection.
Stem cells are defined as cells that have extensive proliferation potential, differentiate into several cell lineages, and repopulate tissues upon transplantation. The quintessential stem cell is the embryonic stem (ES) cell, as it has unlimited self-renewal and multipotent differentiation potential (Thomson, J. et al. 1995; Thomson, J. A. et al. 1998; Shamblott, M. et al. 1998; Williams, R. L. et al. 1988; Orkin, S. 1998; Reubinoff, B. E., et al. 2000). These cells are derived from the inner cell mass of the blastocyst (Thomson, J. et al. 1995; Thomson, J. A. et al. 1998; Martin, G. R. 1981), or can be derived from the primordial germ cells from a post-implantation embryo (embryonal germ cells or EG cells). ES and EG cells have been derived from mouse, and more recently also from non-human primates and humans. When introduced into mouse blastocysts, ES cells can contribute to all tissues of the mouse (animal) (Orkin, S. 1998). Murine ES cells are therefore pluripotent. When transplanted in post-natal animals, ES and EG cells generate teratomas, which again demonstrates their multipotency. ES (and EG) cells can be identified by positive staining with the antibodies to stage-specific embryonic antigens (SSEA) 1 and 4.
At the molecular level, ES and EG cells express a number of transcription factors highly specific for these undifferentiated cells. These include oct-4 and Rex-1, leukemia inhibitory factor receptor (LIF-R). The transcription factors sox-2 and Rox-1 are expressed in both ES and non-ES cells. Oct-4 is expressed in the pregastrulation embryo, early cleavage stage embryo, cells of the inner cell mass of the blastocyst, and embryonic carcinoma (EC) cells. In the adult animal, oct-4 is only found in germ cells.
Oct-4, in combination with Rox-1, causes transcriptional activation of the Zn-finger protein Rex-1, and is also required for maintaining ES in an undifferentiated state. The oct-4 gene is down-regulated when cells are induced to differentiate in vitro. Several studies have shown that oct-4 is required for maintaining the undifferentiated phenotype of ES cells, and that it plays a major role in determining early steps in embryogenesis and differentiation. Sox-2, is required with oct-4 to retain the undifferentiated state of ES/EC and to maintain murine, but not human, ES cells. Human or murine primordial germ cells require presence of LIF. Another hallmark of ES cells is presence of high levels of telomerase, which provides these cells with an unlimited self-renewal potential in vitro.
Stem cells have been identified in most organs or tissues. The best characterized is the hematopoietic stem cell (HSC). This mesoderm-derived cell has been purified based on cell surface markers and functional characteristics. The HSC, isolated from bone marrow (BM), blood, cord blood, fetal liver and yolk sac, is the progenitor cell that generates blood cells or following translation reinitiates multiple hematopoietic lineages and can reinitiate hematopoiesis for the life of a recipient. (See Fei, R., et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,635,387; McGlave, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,964; Simmons, P., et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,677,136; Tsukamoto, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,750,397; Schwartz, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 759,793; DiGuisto, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,681,599; Tsukamoto, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,827; Hill, B., et al. 1996.) When transplanted into lethally irradiated animals or humans, HSCs can repopulate the erythroid, neutrophil-macrophage, megakaryocyte and lymphoid hemopoietic cell pool. In vitro, hemopoietic stem cells can be induced to undergo at least some self-renewing cell divisions and can be induced to differentiate to the same lineages as is seen in vivo. Therefore, this cell fulfills the criteria of a stem cell. Stem cells which differentiate only to form cells of hematopoietic lineage, however, are unable to provide a source of cells for repair of other damaged tissues, for example, heart or lung tissue damaged by high-dose chemotherapeutic agents.
A second stem cell that has been studied extensively is the neural stem cell (NSC) (Gage F. H. 2000; Svendsen C. N. et al, 1999; Okabe S. et al. 1996). NSCs were initially identified in the subventricular zone and the olfactory bulb of fetal brain. Until recently, it was believed that the adult brain no longer contained cells with stem cell potential. However, several studies in rodents, and more recently also non-human primates and humans, have shown that stem cells continue to be present in adult brain. These stem cells can proliferate in vivo and continuously regenerate at least some neuronal cells in vivo. When cultured ex vivo, NSCs can be induced to proliferate, as well as to differentiate into different types of neurons and glial cells. When transplanted into the brain, NSCs can engraft and generate neural cells and glial cells. Therefore, this cell too fulfills the definition of a stem cell, albeit a hematopoetic stem cell.
Clarke et al. reported that NSCs from Lac-Z transgenic mice injected into murine blastocysts or in chick embryos contribute to a number of tissues of the chimeric mouse or chicken embryo (Clarke, D. L. et al. 2000). LacZ-expressing cells were found with varying degree of mosaicism, not only in the central nervous system, but also in mesodermal derivatives as well as in epithelial cells of the liver and intestine but not in other tissues, including the hematopoietic system. These studies therefore suggested that adult NSCs may have significantly greater differentiation potential than previously realized but still do not have the pluripotent capability of ES or of the adult derived multipotent adult stem cells (MASC) described in Furcht et al. (International Application No. PCT/US00/21387) and herein. The terms MASC, MAPC and MPC can also be used interchagably to describe adult derived multipotent adult stem cells.
Therapies for degenerative and traumatic brain disorders would be significantly furthered with cellular replacement therapies. NSC have been identified in the sub-ventricular zone (SVZ) and the hippocampus of the adult mammalian brain (Ciccolini et al., 1998; Morrison et al., 1999; Palmer et al., 1997; Reynolds and Weiss, 1992; Vescovi et al., 1999) and may also be present in the ependyma and other presumed non-neurogenic areas of the brain (Doetsch et al., 1999; Johansson et al., 1999; Palmer et al., 1999). Fetal or adult brain-derived NSC can be expanded ex vivo and induced to differentiate into astrocytes, oligodendrocytes and functional neurons (Ciccolini et al., 1998; Johansson et al., 1999; Palmer et al., 1999; -Reynolds et al., 1996; Ryder et al., 1990; Studer et al., 1996; Vescovi et al., 1993). In vivo, undifferentiated NSC cultured for variable amounts of time differentiate into glial cells, GABAergic and dopaminergic neurons (Flax et al., 1998; Gage et al., 1995; Suhonen et al., 1996). The most commonly used source of NSC is allogeneic fetal brain, which poses both immunological and ethical problems. Alternatively, NSC could be harvested from the autologous brain. As it is not known whether pre-existing neural pathology will affect the ability of NSC to be cultured and induced to differentiate into neuronal and glial cells ex vivo, and because additional surgery in an already diseased brain may aggravate the underlying disease, this approach is less attractive.
The ideal source of neurons and glia for replacement strategies would be cells harvestable from adult, autologous tissue different than the brain that was readily accessible and that can be expanded in vitro and differentiated ex vivo or in vivo to the cell type that is deficient in the patient. Recent reports have suggested that BM derived cells acquire phenotypic characteristics of neuroectodermal cells when cultured in vitro under NSC conditions, or when they enter the central nervous system (Sanchez-Ramos et al., 2000; Woodbury et al., 2000). The phenotype of the BM cells with this capability is not known. The capacity for differentiation of cells that acquire neuroectodermal features to other cell types is also unknown.
A third tissue specific cell with stem cell properties is the mesenchymal stem cell (MSC), initially described by Fridenshtein (1982). MSC, originally derived from the embryonal mesoderm and isolated from adult BM, can differentiate to form muscle, bone, cartilage, fat, marrow stroma, and tendon. During embryogenesis, the mesoderm develops into limb-bud mesoderm, tissue that generates bone, cartilage, fat, skeletal muscle and possibly endothelium. Mesoderm also differentiates to visceral mesoderm, which can give rise to cardiac muscle, smooth muscle, or blood islands consisting of endothelium and hematopoietic progenitor cells. Primitive mesodermal or MSCs, therefore, could provide a source for a number of cell and tissue types. A number of MSCs have been isolated. (See, for example, Caplan, A., et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,359; Young, H., et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,827,735; Caplan, A., et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,811,094; Bruder, S., et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,736,396; Caplan, A., et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,837,539; Masinovsky, B., U.S. Pat. No. 5,837,670; Pittenger, M., U.S. Pat. No. 5,827,740; Jaiswal, N., et al., 1997; Cassiede P., et al., 1996; Johnstone, B., et al., 1998; Yoo, et al., 1998; Gronthos, S., 1994).
Of the many MSC that have been described, all have demonstrated limited differentiation to form cells generally considered to be of mesenchymal origin. To date, the most multipotent MSC reported is the cell isolated by Pittenger, et al., which expresses the SH2+ SH4+ CD29+ CD44+ CD71+ CD90+ CD106+ CDI20a+ CD124− CD 14− CD34− CD45− phenotype. This cell is capable of differentiating to form a number of cell types of mesenchymal origin, but is apparently limited in differentiation potential to cells of the mesenchymal lineage, as the team who isolated it noted that hematopoietic cells were never identified in the expanded cultures (Pittenger, et al., 1999).
Other tissue-specific stem cells have been identified, including gastrointestinal stem cells (Potten, C. 1998), epidermal stem cells (Watt, F. 1997), and hepatic stem cells, also termed oval cells (Alison, M. et al., 1998). Most of these are less well characterized.
Compared with ES cells, tissue specific stem cells have less self-renewal ability and, although they differentiate into multiple lineages, they are not pluripotent. No studies have addressed whether tissue specific cells express the markers described above as seen in ES cells. In addition, the degree of telomerase activity in tissue specific or lineage comitted stem cells has not been fully explored, in part because large numbers of highly enriched populations of these cells are difficult to obtain.
Until recently, it was thought that tissue specific stem cells could only differentiate into cells of the same tissue. A number of recent publications have suggested that adult organ specific stem cells may be capable of differentiation into cells of different tissues. However, the true nature of these types of cells has not been fully discerned. A number of studies have shown that cells transplanted at the time of a BM transplant can differentiate into skeletal muscle (Ferrari 1998; Gussoni 1999). This could be considered within the realm of possible differentiation potential of mesenchymal cells that are present in marrow. Jackson published that muscle satellite cells can differentiate into hemopoietic cells, again a switch in phenotype within the splanchnic mesoderm of the embryo (Jackson 1999). Other studies have shown that stem cells from one embryonic layer (for instance splanchnic mesoderm) can differentiate into tissues thought to be derived during embryogenesis from a different embryonic layer. For instance, endothelial cells or their precursors detected in humans or animals that underwent marrow transplantation are at least in part derived from the marrow donor (Takahashi, 1999; Lin, 2000). Thus, visceral mesoderm and not splanchnic mesoderm, capabilities such as MSC, derived progeny are transferred with the infused marrow. Even more surprising are the reports demonstrating both in rodents and humans that hepatic epithelial cells and biliary duct epithelial cells can be seen in recipients that are derived from the donor marrow (Petersen, 1999; Theise, 2000; Theise, 2000). Likewise, three groups have shown that NSCs can differentiate into hemopoietic cells. Finally, Clarke et al., reported that cells be termed NSCs when injected into blastocysts can contribute to all tissues of the chimeric mouse (Clarke et al., 2000).
It is necessary to point out that most of these studies have not conclusively demonstrated that a single cell can differentiate into tissues of different organs. Also, stem cells isolated from a given organ may not necessarily be a lineage committed cell. Indeed most investigators did not identify the phenotype of the initiating cell. An exception is the study by Weissman and Grompe, who showed that cells that repopulated the liver were present in Lin−Thy1LowSca1+ marrow cells, which are highly enriched in HSCs. Likewise, the Mulligan group showed that marrow Sp cells, highly enriched for HSC, can differentiate into muscle and endothelium, and Jackson et al. showed that muscle Sp cells are responsible for hemopoietic reconstitution (Gussoni et al., 1999).
Transplantation of tissues and organs generated from heterologous ES cells requires either that the cells be further genetically modified to inhibit expression of certain cell surface markers, or that the use of chemotherapeutic immune suppressors continue in order to protect against transplant rejection. Thus, although ES cell research provides a promising alternative solution to the problem of a limited supply of organs for transplantation, the problems and risks associated with the need for immunosuppression to sustain transplantation of heterologous cells or tissue would remain. An estimated 20 immunologically different lines of ES cells would need to be established in order to provide immunocompatible cells for therapies directed to the majority of the population.
Using cells from the developed individual, rather than an embryo, as a source of autologous or from tissue typing matched allogeneic stem cells would mitigate or overcome the problem of tissue incompatibility associated with the use of transplanted ES cells, as well as solve the ethical dilemma associated with ES cell research. The greatest disadvantage associated with the use of autologous stem cells for tissue transplant thus far lies in their relatively limited differentiation potential. A number of stem cells have been isolated from fully-developed organisms, particularly humans, but these cells, although reported to be multipotent, have demonstrated limited potential to differentiate to multiple cell types.
Thus, even though stem cells with multiple differentiation potential have been isolated previously by others and by the present inventors, a progenitor cell with the potential to differentiate into a wide variety of cell types of different lineages, including fibroblasts, hepatic, osteoblasts, chondrocytes, adipocytes, skeletal muscle, endothelium, stroma, smooth muscle, cardiac muscle and hemopoietic cells, has not been described. If cell and tissue transplant and gene therapy are to provide the therapeutic advances expected, a stem cell or progenitor cell with the greatest or most extensive differentiation potential is needed. What is needed is the adult equivalent of an ES cell.
BM, muscle and brain are the three tissues in which cells with apparent greater plasticity than previously thought have been identified. BM contains cells that can contribute to a number of mesodermal (Ferrari G. et al., 1998; Gussoni E. et al., 1999; Rafii S. et al., 1994; Asahara T. et al., 1997; Lin Y. et al., 2000; Orlic D. et al., 2001; Jackson K. et al., 2001) endodermal (Petersen B. E. et al., 1999; Theise, N. D. et al., 2000; Lagasse E. et al., 2000; Krause D. et al., 2001) and neuroectodermal (Mezey D. S. et al., 2000; Brazelton T. R., et al., 2000, Sanchez-Ramos J. et al., 2000; Kopen G. et al., 1999) and skin (Krause, D. et al., 2001) structures. Cells from muscle may contribute to the hematopoietic system (Jackson K. et al., 1999; Seale P. et al., 2000). There is also evidence that NSC may differentiate into hematopoietic cells (Bjornson C. et al., 1999; Shih C. et al., 2001), smooth muscle myoblasts (Tsai R. Y. et al., 2000) and that NSC give rise to several cell types when injected in a mouse blastocyst (Clarke, D. L. et al., 2000).
The present study demonstrates that cells with multipotent adult progenitor characteristics can be culture-isolated from multiple different organs, namely BM, muscle and the brain. The cells have the same morphology, phenotype, in vitro differentiation ability and have a highly similar expressed gene profile.